robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
UserID -0
There is a sacred user out here. His user ID? -0. He is a creepy user that has 3 heads on his character. You should know -0 is not a actual #. However, there WAS a user with -0. His username was "run away". Since then, users could not put space in the middle of their usernames. A while ago (a few years ago), the user -0 disappeared like it never existed. However, UserID -0 has seem to make a return into the world. The user "run away" either came out of a unknown suspension or mysteriously reappeared. The user -0's name was originally "run away". His user has a creepy info section. His info reads: "͝ ḭ̮͢n̹̦̺͍͜v͓̻̘͇͈̞o̧k̞͔͎̼̲̦e̛͈̬̫̜ ̡̲t̹̥͕͚̘͟h̖̪̲̥͞e̷̯͙̲̬̘ ̵̥̲hi̯͙̙̝v̟͇e҉-̀m̪̩i̭͉̰̘̼̣͜ń̜͍d̠̬̞͔̰͇͞ ... " What does this mean? Invoke the hive mind? That is not all. More down the page. It says down at his page that he entered at a nonexistent date. The date reads: 1/-0/2004. His forum post creation # and place visit # have the same #. -0. That is why this user is so sacred. There is a image down here I can show you for proof. So, sorry with the quality, however here is a separate picture I took, for his username and friends, and his info. Your jaws will drop to the floor. Here it is: Yeah. And I have proof that I am actually on the -0 account. Here you go: Here it is in a higher format: See? Okay. Here is more proof: This user has gone into hiding and is never ever seen online. If you ever wake him up, you'll get a error on your game saying -0_WAS_HERE What ever you do: Do not add -0 as your friend. If you do: All of your stuff on your account will dissappear and will appear on -0's account. There even is a story involving -0. And you will hear that story right now. The Story of The Sacred -0 Hello. I am Mike. I was friends with a sacred account years ago. His user was "run away" in 2004, however, now even his username is the same as his UserID. One day, I went on to -0's account to find a info on his user. It read: "WhAt EvER yOu dO: do nOT WaKE mE uP.". His info has changed ever since. One day I managed to wake -0 up when I was told not to. I just then went on my favorite game, however while it was loading I got a error. It read: -0_WAS_HERE So I went on to his account again and again his info changed for only me. It read: "YoU WoKE mE uP. PrEPaRe tO DiE."Just a second later he opened up a place for, again, me only. The title read: "pLaY mE" It was so creepy. I played it. It was a animation he done. It had my character in it. However, it was a animation of my character model set aflame, and left to die. After I went on my account. My character model was just a ash version of my original character model. Everything else on my account seemed fine. However, when I returned on to -0's account, it looked like this. My computer after that crashed. The error read: "-0_666" It was creepy. Then my PC started acting strangely. This is what it did: -0 Did weird stuff as well: My PC suddenly acted like it was having a seizure! Suddenly everything was normal again. And -0's account was suspended. Here is a photo for proof: So, for me only, I am never allowed access on -0's account ever again. Summary This -0 is still here. He is coming.... (insert face palm here) Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits